


do you wanna have sex?

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Fingering, JUST, M/M, Trans Michael, also they're of age, porn doesnt work irl, they have sex for the first time ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeremy is a whiny virgin. michael, who's pining, helps him out. porn didn't teach them a thing.





	do you wanna have sex?

**Author's Note:**

> note that english isn't my first language, and i started this at 2 am. enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: i took this off of anon ayyyy

Sitting in Michael’s basement and watching some cooking show on TV, Jeremy wonders about his life. He absentmindedly stares at the screen, fingers covered in dust from the Doritos he keeps eating as if they were something that was actually beneficial to him.

 ** _You’re such a virgin,_** Rich had told him. The chip between his fingers breaks as he clenches down on them, the pieces falling back into the bowl.

“Am not.” He mutters.

“Not what?”

Suddenly, he remembers where he is. Mike’s basement. Next to… well… Mike. He can feel how heat crawls up to his face, and he has to swallow down whatever is left before looking over at Michael.

“Michael, I’m gonna need you to be honest with me.” He says. “Do you think I’ll be a virgin forever?”

The long pause that follows makes him wish he never asked. He doesn’t even know why he asked at all. But after the Squip junk happened and Michael confessing about that night he spent in a bathroom that eventually went up in flames with him inside it, they’ve promised each other to be honest.

… Well. Not _too_ honest, he imagines.

Michael brings a hand up to rub his chin, thinking. As his eyes scan Jeremy’s form, he puts the pieces together. Currently, Jeremy’s in his undies. His fingers have cheese dust. His acne mostly gone away by now— after all, it’s been years since they were sophomores—, but there are a few scars left. He still has the t-shirt Micheal had given him for his birthday since what? eight grade? The fact that it still fits him is a miracle.

“… I think you’ll get laid.” Michael says. “… Eventually.”

“Ugh.” Jeremy says, throwing his head back against the couch. “I’m taking that as a yes.”  
“What’s the big deal with having sex anyway, Jerm?” Michael asks, clicking a remote to surf channels again. “You know, if you’re a virgin when you’re thirty, you become a wizard.”

“I don’t want to be a wizard!” Jeremy whines. “Mike, I literally have been touching my dick for ten thousand years—“

“And what’s wrong with that? Geez, man. Get your priorities together. Like getting me a soda.”

“I’m not going to get you a soda!”

Michael, being a master at making Jermey crack under pressure, simply glances at him. With pleading eyes. Like, some puppy dog eye shit. When he sees Jeremy begin to put his lips in a flat line, that’s how he knows that he’s got him.

“… Coke or Pepsi?”

“Dr. Pepper, man. You know me.”

Jeremy snorts, getting up from the couch. “I’ll be back.” He says, going upstairs.

Michael smiles, looking back at the TV. However, the smile soon begins to fade. Why has Jeremy always been into sex anyway? Wasn’t that the reason he wanted a squip in the first place? To be cool and bury his dick in someone?

… Someone else?

The thought shocks him enough for his eyes to widen briefly. It’s not a new thing for him. For years, Michael and Jeremy have been the best of friends. From fighting off bullies in grade three to getting Mountain Dew Red to save Jeremy from himself, it’s pretty clear that Michael would do anything for Jeremy. Not only because he’s his best friend. Oh no, it’s so much more than that. Years of pining, whining, suffering, and hiding his not-so-bromantic feelings about his lifelong best friend have amounted to him thinking about the damn fool almost all day.

And all night.

The concept of having sex with Jeremy is something that has passed him more than once. Twice. Hundreds, probably. There have been nights when he’d long for Jeremy, wanting his touch, his warmth, his _love_ that he knows doesn’t belong to him but is something he wants anyway. He has pretended that his hand was Jeremy’s, that the fingers that rub the inside of his walls belong to the love of his life. Michael’s thighs press together at the thought.

“… Michael?”

Despite Jeremy’s voice being anything but loud, Michael jumps, dropping the remote and— miserably so— changing to a porn channel.

“Dude! Don’t fucking— sneak up on me like that!” Michael stammers, his voice clear among the moaning of a woman who looks like she’s getting ripped in two by some guy’s dick.

“Sorry,” Jeremy says, moving to sit next to his best friend and giving him his soda before staring attentively at the screen. It’s not like it’s weird or anything. They used to watch porn together all the time when they were younger.

It’s just.. a bit different now.

As time passes and the slower the sex becomes on TV, Jeremy’s stomach begins to tighten. The entire time, he has been sneaking glances at Michael, who he assumed had no clue. He had taken one extra long stare at Michael’s lips around the rim of the soda can, and shit just went south from there… literally.

Michael. Not to be gay, but he loves him. No doubt about it. He knows that, platonically, they’re a thing. But over the years, that’s kinda… changed. Especially with the squip incident and life never being the same since then. It seems like drifting apart that one year has reinforced… whatever relationship they have now. Don’t get him wrong; he values he and Michael’s friendship, and would do everything in his power to preserve it, but it just feels… a teeny tiny bit unfulfilling. Maybe he’s expecting too much from Michael. Maybe Michael’s not into him that way, and he should just let things be. And sure, he’s fine with that, but…

He can already feel the squip waking up, even though it’s inactive. For now.

“Hey, Jeremy?” Michael asks. Jeremy turns to him. And this time, he looks.. different.

There sits Michael, red faced, body seemingly compacting itself. He’s got this.. look. This look that Jeremy hasn’t seen for so long.

Shyness.

“Remember how you asked about… um….” Michael begins. Jeremy gets nervous. “If you thought you’d be a virgin forever?”

“… Yes,” Jeremy draws out. Michael gets nervous. “I’m sorry, was that just… something I should have kept private? I knew I should have but—“

“No, no,” Micheal interrupts. God, he can feel his entire body flushing. “Just…”

“C’mon, Mike, it’s okay if I—“

“Wait, Jere—“

“I didn’t mean to make things—“

“Jeremy, _listen,”_

“I just needed reassurance that I—“

_“Do you want to have sex with me?!”_

Immediately, Michael’s hands fly up to his mouth. Jeremy’s staring at him, bug-eyed, and he doesn’t know what the fuck to do. He can’t just play it off as if he was kidding, because who the fuck kids about having sex with someone that they actually know? He doesn’t even want to say another fucking word, because God knows what the fuck would come out of his—

“I-I’m sorry, I just—“ Michael begins, eyes shifting to the floor. “I’m—“

The shifting of the couch catches his attention, and the next thing he knows, his hands are being pulled from his face while Jeremy just fucking— dives into his space. And the way Michael had been sitting on the couch allowed Jeremy to have his knee dangerously close to his crotch, and Jeremy’s crotch being dangerously close to his thigh. One thing he notices is that Jeremy, in fact, is not the best kisser, but he’s not too shabby for someone who hasn’t kissed someone since kindergarten.

Both of them stay put till the need breath comes through, making them both pull away.

“Yes,” Jeremy says breathlessly. “That… would be cool.”

“Okay,” Michael replies. “Let me finish my soda.”

* * *

 

After changing spaces from the basement to Michael’s room and double checking that his parents aren’t hiding behind some piece of furniture, Jeremy sits cross legged on Michael’s bed, waiting for Michael to come into the room. Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait for long.

He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Okay, so he can. Technically. It’s just… rare. Michael’s glasses are off, and Jeremy doesn’t know how to feel about it. Not to say that Michael looks bad, but— he looks so fucking good. He can see where the shallow dents of the frame are, can see the slightly darkened area under his eyes, and just… _wow._

“Not that I’m complaining,” Jeremy says as Michael walks over, getting on the bed. “But why’d you take off your glasses?”

“Because I don’t want to see through foggy lenses as if I just came out of a sauna, Jeremy,” He says. “Besides, I’m wearing contacts, so I’m not, like, blind.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah.”

“… We’re still doing this or…?”

“Yes, just… lie down.”

“Okay,” Michael says, reclining. His heart feels like it’s about to fucking explode. Jeremy moves between his legs, eyes slowly running over Michael’s form. His hands come to place themselves onto Michael’s thighs and run up, just nudging the hoodie he’s wearing gently.

“Off?” Jeremy whispers.

“On,” Michael responds. There’s a nod of understanding before Jeremy leans forward, giving Michael a short kiss. Or, at least, it would have been short if it weren’t for Michael dragging him in for another by pulling his face before letting okay.  
“Okay, sorry, keep going,” Michael breathes. Jesus, what a nerd.

A cute nerd.

Jeremy leans in again, kissing Michael’s forehead, lips tracing the frame of his best friend-yet-somehow-not-really’s face. _Soft,_ he thinks. In fact, Michael’s just soft all around, which is a very strange conclusion he comes to. Whenever they would get picked on in middle school, Michael would always be the one to step up to the plate. He’s always seen the guy as this tall, dorky, twunky pillar. It seems that he hadn’t been attentive the last couple of years.

That, or he’s just never touched Michael the way he’s touching him… well.. now.

Mentally, he takes note: make this something for Michael to enjoy just as much as you. He’s given you plenty, and you should at least give him decent sex in return.

Jeremy’s mouth finds itself on Michael’s neck, giving it a rather sloppy kiss. He must’ve done something right, though, as Michael tilts his head to the side to give him more room.

“Jeremy,” He hears him breathe, and it takes all of Jeremy’s being to not ravish him then and there.

Swallowing, he then continues to (attempt) to give Michael a hickey. Lips lock in a spot he deems good enough to be hidden, and he gently sucks, not wanting to hurt the other. Pulling away, he gives the spot one last lick before coming back up, fingers resting on the waistband of Michael’s Superman boxers.

“Off?…”

Michael nods slowly, looking off in some other direction as he does. “Off.”

With both their combined effort, they manage to remove the piece of clothing, throwing it off to the side. Michael’s exposed, and Jeremy has to take in a deep breath to not do anything rash as he starts to remove his own boxers.

“What’re you— you’re not going to put it right in now, are you?! I’m not—!”

“Calm down, Mike,” He says, throwing his underwear somewhere behind him. “I just think it’s unfair if you’re, like, naked and I’m not, y’know? Bros need to be naked together.”

“Oh,” Michael says. “Right, right. Okay.”

“Okay, so,” Jeremy begins, licking his lips before gently taking Michael’s knees, spreading them apart as he lowers himself down, kissing down along the inside of the other’s thighs and over the cuts of wounds that are still fresh to this day. Michael, meanwhile, props himself onto his forearms.

There’s Jeremy, between his legs, looking at his vagina like it was the fucking mission control panel at NASA.

“I’ve never seen one of these in real life,”

“I can tell.” Michael says, smiling only a bit. It comforts him to know that neither he or Jeremy know what the fuck they’re really doing, honestly. “What, need a bio class recap or?”

“Shut up,” Jeremy murmurs, his face reddening further as his fingers move to brush along Michael’s slit. “Softer than I imagined…”

“I don’t think it’s wet enough just yet,” Michael pipes up, trying to suppress the urge to tremble as Jeremy continues to touch him, jolting whenever his fingertip brushes against his clit. It’s a huge perk that the testosterone has made it bigger, and Jeremy doesn’t seem to mind. “B—ut it looks like it’ll— be soon—fuckinghell,”

Jeremy’s brows furrow in confusion as he looks up at Michael, then at Michael’s vagina, then at Michael again. This goes on for a bit, before Jeremy leans closer, spitting saliva over it before looking up at Michael again.

His stare… well. It’s something.

“Did… did you just spit…. on my… vagina….”

“C’mon, Mike! That’s what they do in pornos!”

There’s a brief moment of silence before Michael bursts out in laughter, clutching his stomach.

“Oh my god! Jeremy, you’re killing me here! I—“ Snort. “Oh my god, you’re too cute,”

“Hardy har.” Jeremy says. As he begins to rub his spit against Michael’s folds, though, the other’s laughter is quick to cease. Licking his own lips, Jeremy then leans in, giving the folds a tentative lick.

 _“Fuck,”_ Michael breathes, his hand coming up over his mouth as Jeremy slowly begins to become more confident. In all honesty, this is nothing like how Michael imagined it to feel; Jeremy’s breath is hot, unlike the coolness of the air in the room. His tongue is smooth and nice— way better than his calloused palm, that’s for sure. As Jeremy keeps licking him, Michael can feel his own breathing getting more labored, his heart beats faster, and—more importantly—, he becomes wetter.

Feeling a bit of confidence boost hearing Micheal swear, Jeremy decides to take it to the next level, fingers coming down to tease at the other’s entrance as he licks one more time, looking up at Michael for approval. Michael doesn’t miss a beat, nodding as the ok.

Slowly, Jeremy takes a finger and begins to press it with the other. It’s hot— _so hot—_ , and Jeremy can’t imagine how the fuck his dick would feel in here, his length twitching at the thought. Well, if that’s what Michael wants, of course.

Michael’s hand finds itself in Jeremy’s soft, greasy hair, grabbing it a bit too tightly as he completely reclines again. Subtly, he spreads his legs even wider, thighs shaking in pleasure as Jeremy’s finger pistons in and out of him.

“Another,” Michael says. Jeremy complies, wondering how many fingers the guy could actually take. With him now fucking Michael with two fingers, Jeremy figures he should just go all the way at this point in terms of oral sex.

His tongue gives Michael’s folds one long lick before his lips latch themselves onto Michael’s now hardened clit, giving it a soft suck. It must have been the right thing to do, because Michael’s now arching his back and tugging at Jeremy’s hair with both hands now.

“Ah!— Jeremy, _babe,_ I’m— oh, _fuck,”_ Michael moans. It’s the best thing he’s every felt in his fucking life. His abdomen knots up as Jeremy flicks his tongue against his clit, curls and twists and scissors his fingers inside of him, makes him feel that every move he makes is meant with purpose that he can’t exactly pinpoint at the moment. Michael’s hips begin to rock against the other’s face, and the vibrations of Jeremy’s moans against him is enough to finally send him straight to Fucksville.

 _“Fu—ck!”_ Michael blurts out, his head tossing back against the pillows as he stills completely. Jeremy can feel how he tightens around his fingers, and Jeremy is so hard it actually fucking hurts. Once Michael relaxes, Jeremy pulls out his fingers, receiving a whimper from the other. He hovers over the other’s body, his (much cleaner) hand brushing back Michael’s sweaty hair.

“Are you okay?” He asks. It’s not everyday he sees Michael in such a debauched, flushed, vulnerable state that has a positive connotation.

Micheal nods, still trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, babe, you almost _killed_ me,”

His heart jumps.

“Good thing I didn't,” Jeremy says shyly. Jesus, he can’t believe he just fucking— ate someone out. Ate _Michael_ out.

Michael, now considerably better, rises onto his forearms again. “Don’t you want me to… y’know…” He says, looking down at Jeremy’s cock. “Take care of that?”

“What? No, no, I—“ Jeremy stutters, gulping. Fucking shit, he’s so fucking awkward. “I was saving it so I can… uh….”

“Fuck me with?” Michael cuts in. Jesus Christ.

“I… was going to say ‘put my controller wire in your port’, but I guess that’s the same thing,”

Michael snorts. “Damn. That’s a better way of saying it.” Pause. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jeremy adds. “Are you?”

“Same.” Michael says, reaching into his hoodie pocket and taking out a condom, handing it to Jeremy as he reaches over to his drawer for what Jeremy assumes to be lube.

“You just… casually keep condoms on you?”

“Not really for me honestly,” Michael confesses. “Rich just never has any on him when he and Jake do shit in school, y’know? Gotta be there for a bro.”

“Right, right,” Jeremy says, tearing open the packet and sliding it on. Thank God for that sex ed course he was forced to suffer through. He then takes the lube offered to him, slathers it on sloppily, wipes the rest on Michael (much to his dismay), and positions himself accordingly.

“Ready?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” Jeremy breathes. He can do this. He’s stuck his dick in things before. This should be good.

Slowly and patiently, Jeremy presses into Michael, immediately feeling the heat of the other spreading from his crotch to the rest of his body as he leans over his lover-of-the-night. Fucking hell, at this rate, he won’t even last a _minute._

Michael pants softly underneath him, toes curling, fingers latching onto the sheets of his bed. Jeremy isn’t particularly big, but boy, he’s more than his fingers can ever manage to amount to. It only hurts a bit, but it’s not as unbearable as he’d thought it’d be.

Once Jeremy’s hips are flushed against Michael’s, he takes in another deep breath.

“Are you okay?” He asks again. Michael nods hastily.

“Move,” Michael says, rolling his hips lazily for emphasis. It makes Jeremy bury his palms even deeper into the mattress beside either side of Michael’s head. With a nod, Jeremy pulls out to the tip before making his way back in again, and again, and again.

Between the sounds of Jeremy’s labored breathing, the sound of slick movement and skin on skin action, and the chords of Arctic Monkeys playing on the radio at the third to lowest volume, Michael feels like he’s about to burst from sensory overload. It’s a good kind, though; not the kind he feels at parties or at school. The kind he feels when he’s with Jeremy in his basement, in his car, in his room. The kind he wants to experience everyday despite it being too fucking much in the end. He can feel every messy pound of Jeremy’s hips, every breath on his neck, every depression in the bed when Jermey needs to ground himself to keep from cumming all together. Michael’s head feels like it’s filled up with smoke from a bong, leaving him light, euphoric, and in total bliss. His arms come up to hold onto Jeremy, pulling him close to him, mewling when the other boy’s lips brush against his neck again and holy _fuck_ does he love him so fucking much—

“J-Jeremy,” He whimpers, voice higher than before as his hold tightens. “I— Oh _fuck,_ Jeremy—!“

“Michael,” Jeremy breathes, his own body struggling to keep itself up from his shaking. He can feel himself dangerously close to the edge, can feel how Michael’s walls press against him, as if they’re urging him to bust a fucking nut. Tears prick at his eyes as he glances at Michael’s face. He’s sweating, he’s red, and drooling a bit, but fucking christ is he beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

“I love you,” Jeremy says, scrambling to take ahold of one of Michael’s hands as he keeps himself up with his other arm. “I love you, I love you, I love you—“

“Jeremy,” Michael breathes. “Fuck, I— I love you too—so much—fucking—I love you,”

Without hesitation, Jeremy thrusts as hard as he can, hearing Michael cry out and feeling him writhe under him before pressing their mouth together again, the sensation of feeling their tongues brushing against each other sloppily and Michael holding onto Jeremy as if he’d disappear at any given moment being enough to kick Jeremy right off the edge. His hips give in one last time, dick burying itself as deep as it can until he stills, Michael right behind him as he clenches once more.

Not having the strength to keep himself up anymore, he drops onto Michael, who takes him with open arms. They’re both in mutual silence, the sound of their breathing being enough for them.

After a while of just lying down and doing nothing but breathing, Jeremy decides to speak up.

“Thank you.” He says softly.

“For having sex with you?”

Jeremy snorts. “Well, yeah, but.. also for.. loving me, y’know?

Michael is quiet, though the sound of his heartbeat speeding up speaks volumes for Jeremy.

“No need to thank me.” He finally says, kissing the top of Jeremy’s head. “I’ll always love you, no matter what. This is a two player game, remember?”

“Yeah…” Jeremy says, picking up his head to place his chin on Michael’s chest. “Boyf-riends?”

“Boyf-riends.” Michael says, hand brushing through Jeremy’s hair.

“Now, pull out already. I wanna go play Mario Kart.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
